Ungodly Hour
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: The return of some old friends sparks chaos throughout the 1-6. I suck at summaries. Read and Review? : Eventual E/O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. Read and Review? :)

* * *

"No, I don't care. I'm through having this conversation with you. You made your choice, now I'm making mine. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. You should have seen this coming" I argue into the phone. After weeks of avoiding his calls and feeble attempts to make contact, I'm finally talking to Dean Porter about what happened between us.

As I walk through the streets of Manhattan, making my way back to the precinct, I barely pay attention to anything else but the man on the other end of the line, against my better judgement. He begins to beg for my forgiveness for what seems like the millionth time, and I almost feel like giving in. Almost.

_Why doesn't he just give up?_ I think to myself as he continues to ramble on. "Is there an end to this speech in sight, Porter?" I ask. He stops talking for a moment as I call him Porter, understanding just how upset I am. The only time I ever call him Porter is when I'm beyond hurt or beyond pissed.

He only falters for a moment before he is back to asking to see me again, in person. That's it, I've had enough. Just as I am about to go off on him about everything he has done, I feel a strong pair of arms pull me back.

My phone falls from my hand and crashes to the ground before I'm able to realize what happened.

"The hell..?" I ask, confused as I step back onto the curb. I watch as the car that almost took me out keeps driving down the busy street.

"Whoa. You okay?" I hear a man ask from behind me as his hands drop from my waist. Though the voice is familiar, I cant quite place it. With a small sigh of relief, I nod.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you" I say gratefully, smoothing out my shirt before searching for my phone. Within seconds, I see it lying in pieces in the street.

"Wait a minute....Olivia?" The man asks. As I turn to see who it was, shock and recognition hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God" I whisper to myself, unsure of how to go about this.

More to come. Who do you guys think it is? Sorry the first chapter sucks and is so short. It gets better though, I promise :) Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing

* * *

"Chester Lake?!" I ask in complete shock. Confusion runs through me as I try to think of a way that its possible for him to be here right now. "What are you...? How..?" I struggle for words as I look at the familiar face.

"Parole" He says quietly. "I got off on good behavior." he explains. There's shame in his voice as he looks down, undoubtedly thinking about what got him there in the first place. After a moment of silence, he looks back up. "So, how have you been Detective Benson?" he asks with a small smile.

Smiling back politely, I shrug before answering. "Pretty good I guess. Theres been some drama lately, but then again, look where I work" A soft laugh escapes me as I respond, trying to seem as though I'm completely comfortable. "What are you doing at the station anyway? Do the others know your here? Have you talked to Fin?" The questions escape me before I'm able to filter them, and the look on his face once I mention his old partner makes me wish I had thought before I spoke.

"Uh, no. I doubt anyone up there wants to see me. Cragen would probably have my head after the stunt I pulled. And I'm sure Fin probably hates my guts too. There's no point in going up if nobody wants me there" he shrugs. This isn't like him. The Lake I knew was so much more upbeat, cheerful. "Well, I better get going. It was really great seeing you again, Olivia. I'll give you a call sometime, we can have lunch or something" Chester says quickly. Before I am able to respond, he's gone.

As I watch him walk away, my head is spinning with a million questions. First of which was how were we not notified that he was released? The guy killed a cop! I quickly check for traffic before running across the street to the station house, my mind still reeling. I am soon getting off the elevator and entering the squad room, making my way towards the coffee machine. "Elliot isn't back yet?" I ask Munch and Fin as I pour myself a cup.

"You just missed him actually. He just called to say that Kathys dad had some health problems while they were there, so the entire family is staying another week." Munch explains, prompting me to roll my eyes.

"Of course" I mutter to myself, knowing I'll have to pick up the slack for both of us while he's gone. "Oh, and did you guys hear anything about Lake being set out on parole?" I ask, taking a seat at my desk.

There is a moment of complete and utter silence as they take in my question, both staring at me as if to ask if I'm joking.

"Liv, what are you talking about?" Fin asks, "That's not possible. We just got a call sayin' that he was involved in a fight down at the prison. He's been in the hospital for about two hours now" he explains.

"Wait....what?" I ask, getting more frustrated with each second that passes. "That's not possible, I just saw him! He told me he got off for good behavior or something." Just as I am about to say more, I'm cut off by the sound of the fire alarm.

* * *

The shrill sound of my alarm clock on my bedside table wakes me up as I jump slightly at the sound. "Shit" I mutter to myself, running a hand through my hair. _Weirdest dream ever_. I think to myself before crawling out of bed.

My morning plays out on its usual routine and I am soon making my way into the familiar squad room, a cup of coffee in hand. I take a sip before greeting Munch and Fin, trying not to dwell on the fact that my partner still hasn't returned.

"Any new leads on the Remitans case?" I ask Munch as I flip through a few files on my desk. Before he is able to respond, however, Cragen exits his office looking as though he just watched his dog die.

"Cap? Whats up?" I ask first, causing the other two detectives to look up at him.

"I've got some bad news. It appears that there was some kind of fight over at Sing Sing and several inmates got killed. One of them was former detective Chester Lake" My jaw dropped as he went on. "I'm told he was stabbed several times, and is over at the morgue right now. Melinda is examining him" The room is completely silent as we take this all in.

"I'm goin' over there to check something out. I'll be back later" Fin says as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. Once he is gone, I proceed to tell John about the dream I had with Chester, and how bizarre his death turned out to be. The rest of the day is quiet for the most part, and I'm able to finish a lot of my desk work. This is definitely unusual, but I pay no mind to it as I finish up the last of my DD5s. Hours pass and, as I'm getting ready to leave, I look up to find an unexpected face walking into the small room.

"Casey?" I say in disbelief, unable to hide the smile from spreading across my face.

More to come, obviously :) Again, sorry it sucks. I'm sick at the moment and trying very hard to get better. Reviews are love. Tell me what you think so far? The more reviews I get, the faster I write :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ungodly Hour**

Disclaimer-I own nothing! If I did, Elliot and Olivia would be together, Porter would be long gone, and Dani Beck would have fallen in front of that Subway train in Season 8 (Episode-Uncle) :) Read and Review.

* * *

"My, my. If it isn't Olivia Benson" Casey says with a small laugh of her own as she makes her way over to me. Laughing, we hug each other once we meet in the middle of the room, both of us realizing just how long its been since everything happened. "You look amazing, Liv. Your hair is so long" She laughs as we finally pull away.

"I know it is, and I actually like it better this way." I shrug, smiling widely. "You look great too!" She finds her way to Elliot's chair as I sit in mine, both of us laughing at the randomness of it. "Its been way too long!"

"Oh, tell me about it! Feels like forever since I've even been in here" she mentions, glancing around the squad room, then at the table in front of her. "Hey, where are the rest of them anyway? I was hoping to see everyone while I was here"

"Oh, Elliot's out of town for a few days..Trouble with Kathy-" Before I can go any farther into detail, she interrupts me.

"Again?! I figured they would have called it quits by now." She says, surprise and disappointment evident in her voice.

"Nope, still...going strong for the most part" Shrugging it off as nothing doesn't seem to fool her. Casey was my best girl friend for years, she can see right through me.

"And, how are you taking that?"

A small sigh escapes me as I shrug once again, not even bothering to play dumb. "I just want him to be happy. And if she makes him happy, then that's the way it is. He's my partner and my friend, nothing more than that."

"Yet" she mutters with a smirk, opening a random file on his desk. Hearing the single word come out of her mouth, I throw a pen at her and laugh.

"No 'yet', just 'period'." I argue, stretching a bit in the small chair. After a moment of thinking, I smile as an idea forms in my head. "Hey, come back to my apartment."

"Whoa, Liv. Its barely been a half hour and your already trying to get in my pants? You don't waste any time, do ya?" Both of us broke out in laughter as I began to stand.

"Come on, pervert. I ment we can go get some take out, get a 6 pack, watch some movies and talk. Its been forever." I suggest, still laughing softly.

"Damn, I was looking forward to the other thing" She jokes, smirking as she grabs her own bag from the desk and stands. "Alright, lets go"

Before I know it, we're entering my apartment carrying take-out and beer. After turning on the television, I quickly get changed before tossing her some clothes to borrow for the night. Upon returning, I come in to find Casey looking at the pictures along the wall, stopping at one of me and Elliot from my first year as his partner.

"God, whats it been? Twelve years since you two got paired up?" She asks when I look at the picture with her, taking a swig of her beer.

"Just about twelve years, yup" I state proudly, thinking back to when the picture was taken.

"And you two still haven't slept together?"

Rolling my eyes, I chuckle as I respond. "No Case, we haven't slept together. Not even close"

"Remarkable. I dont know how you do it. I'd go crazy with all that pent-up sexual tension between the two of you. Hell, it was hard enough being in the same room as the two of you sometimes" She comments as she turns back towards the couch and plops down, taking another sip of her beer.

"Believe it or not, I actually respect Elliot. Hes a great friend and an amazing partner, anything else would ruin that." I say casually as I sit at the other end of the couch. "Besides, he's married, remember?"

"Happily married?" Casey asks, raising an eyebrow at her as if she already knows the answer. Before I'm able to respond, my cell phone starts ringing. Reaching for it, I see my partners name appear on the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Liv, its me"_

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Whats up? Hows everything going?"

_"Well, that's kinda the thing...Its not."_

"Wait..what? What are you talking about?"

_"I'm at the airport...alone. I need you to come pick me up..If its not too much trouble"_

With a resigned sigh, I throw my head back and agree. "Alright, sure. I'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, I slip my shoes on, grab my jacket and cell phone, all while Casey looks on confused.

"He needs me to pick him up from the airport. You stay here, I'll be back in about an hour, maybe forty five minute" I explain, trying to ignore the 'I told you so' look she is giving me.

"I guess that answers my question" She mutters as I leave. I quickly flip her off as I walk out the door, closing it behind me.

* * *

AN- Where have Munch, Fin, and Cragen been through all of this? Whats going on with Elliot and Kathy? Whats going on with Lakes death? And what is Casey doing back in New York? All questions that will be answered soon enough :) More to come soon. Thoughts? Reviews are great. Good reviews are amazing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ungodly Hour**

Disclaimer- I own nothing :)

* * *

_What the hell happened now?_ I think to myself as I walk briskly towards the front door of my apartment building, Reaching the door, I begin to open it only to find the rain pouring down outside. "Shit" I mutter, pulling my jacket on before stepping out. Within minutes, I'm already soaked from head to toe as I hail a cab. "JFK International" I tell the driver as he glances back at me.

Luckily, there is little traffic and we seem to speed through most of the streets. The lights of the city pass by my window as I look out, seeing the airport coming up quicker than I had anticipated. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I sigh softly as the driver pulls over to the curb where another line of cabs are parked, loading people in and out of them. "Here" I say, tossing him a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks" Opening the door, I step outside into the pouring rain and quickly run to the automatic doors leading the the baggage claim. Once inside, I pull my cell phone from my pocket and begin dialing his number while brushing a few strands of wet hair behind my ear.

"Liv?" I hear his voice shortly after.

"I'm here. Where are you?"

"Right here, turn around" Turning around, I see dozens of other faces. None of them are his. "Other way"

"El, can we please not play this game right now? If you see me, just wave me over or come get me?" I plead, still looking around for him. Soon enough, I see him and gasp lightly at the sight. Hanging up the phone, I quickly walk over to meet him half way. "What the hell happened to you?!" I ask, concern and confusion clouding my voice as I take in his appearence. There is a small gash on his left cheek, he has a black eye, and his lip is busted. He looks exhausted, but there is a hint of something else in his features as well. Pride? Relief? Once we meet in the middle, he simply shakes his head.

"Longest week of my life" He mumbles. Unsure of what to say for a moment, I reply with the only thing that pops into my mind.

"Welcome home" He smiles a bit at the word.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back. Another day in that house would have driven me completely insane." Its easy to detect the frustration in his voice as he speaks and shakes his head, leading me over to the baggage claim area with him.

"El, what happened?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer I'm about to get. He sighs before speaking, and I know I'm not going to get a straight answer.

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Elliot, you have a black eye, a busted lip, and theres a-" Before I can go on any farther, he interrupts me.

"Olivia, please. I really don't want to talk about it right now. Lets just get my stuff and head back to the precinct so I can sleep in the cribs."

"Fine" I give up, shrugging my shoulders in defeat. Minutes later, he finally grabs his small suitcase from the luggage crousel and we are waiting outside for a cab in the rain. The silence is comfortable, but is soon almost too much to bare. "Chester Lake is dead" I tell him softly, looking for any available caps.

"What? How?" He asks, finally looking back up at me in surprise.

"Apparently a fight broke out down at the prison, and some inmates were killed. He was one of them. Fin went to the morgue when Cragen told us and hasn't come back yet." I explain sadly. After another small pause, I speak again. "Caseys back though. Shes staying at my place tonight and is probably already asleep in the guest room. She still hasnt told me what shes doing back, and I'm starting to wonder what she hasn't told me" I explain as a small shiver from the cold and the rain runs down my back.

"Wow" He whispers softly, mostly to himself. "Thats...a lot to take in. When did the fight break out? And how come Caseys staying with you?"

"Either really late last night or early this morning. And I offered to let her spend the night so we could catch up." As I finish my sentence, an empty taxi pulls up a few feet away and we both get in quickly. After giving the driver the address, he begins speeding off and leaves me and my partner to sit in silence.

"Theres a chance Eli might not be mine." His voice is soft as he speaks, barely above a whisper as he looks down at his hands in his lap.

"What?! Elliot, of course he is! What makes you say that?"

"Liv, he looks nothing like me! He's got light brown eyes, blonde hair, and freckles." He begins, looking back up at me. "Me and Kathy had been seperated for months when she got pregnant. I mean, yeah we had that one night, but..." He takes a deep breath before continuing and I can tell this is hard for him. "I found out while me and Kathy were staying with her brother that she was seeing someone while we were apart. It was casual, but they were definately...intimate" I see him squirm a bit as he mentions that last part before continuing. "I made the mistake of asking her straight up if Eli was mine while her brother was in the room. Before I knew it, the guy had me pinned down and was beating the shit out of me, and Kathy just stood there with tears in her eyes not doing anything. The last thing she said to me was 'How dare you accuse me of doing something like that? I want you out'....So I left. I packed my bags, got on a plane, and came back" His voice is pained, and I feel the overwhelming urge to comfort him.

Reaching over, I place my hand over his and give it a gentle squeeze. The smile he returns is small and sad, causing a piece of my heart to break from seeing him like this."You want to stay the night? Caseys in the guest room, so that leaves the couch wide open" I offer with a small smile once my apartment building is within view. He politely declines, explaining how he wants to be alone tonight and thanks me for picking him up. "Alright, well the offer is good all night, so just come over if your sick of being alone. And call me when you get to your house just so I know you got home, it looks like this storm is only getting worse" I say once the driver pulls over to my building. I quickly give his hand another gentle squeeze and a soft, appologetic smile before getting out and running quickly to the front doors of the apartment complex as I hear the taxi drive away behind me.

* * *

AN- More to come, obviously.. Sorry this chapter was particularly sucky, still really sick and trying desperately to get better :) Drop a review and tell me what you think so far :) Also, if your a fan of one-shots, go check out "In Dreams Awake" and leave your request for a particular type of one-shot as a review. It can be any pairing, a song-fic, a post-ep, a pre-ep, anything. Tell me if you want it to be fluffy, dramatic, sad, funny, whatever. All ideas are welcome :) Oh, and dont forget to continue to R&R this one as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing (:

The minute I open the door to my apartment, I hear _An Affair To Remember _playing on my television and figure Casey must have dug into my DVD collection. Looking over at her, I see the tears in her eyes as she watches the movie unfold before her, completely oblivious to the fact that I've returned and am now soaking wet.

"I always knew you had a soft side, Casey" I say, laughing softly as I close the door behind me and hang up my dripping coat. "Sorry I took so long. Elliot.."

"Let me guess" She interrupts, keeping her eyes on the movie. "He didn't really _need_ to call you, but wanted you there for moral support. Something was bothering him and you guys had a real heart-to-heart, which probably means that Kathy wasn't there. You promised to be there for him, probably even invited him up, but he said no because he has a lot on his mind and needs to sort things out. Am I missing anything?"

Starring at her for a brief moment, I roll my eyes and shake my head before walking towards my bedroom. "Nope, you got it all." I confirm. "Except for the fact that he looked like he had just gotten jumped." I add, speaking as if it was nothing before closing my bedroom door behind me and quickly getting changed.

"And I'm guessing you still found him to be the most attractive man in the world, even though he was all beaten and bloody" Casey guesses as I come back into the living room, causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Oh come on, Case. We're just-" I'm interrupted once again by my phone going off. Picking it up, I quickly read over the text with a faint smile.

_Just got in. Sorry I didnt call..not in the mood to talk. Meet for coffee in the morning? -El_

Typing back a quick reply, I can feel Caseys eyes watching me and can practically see the knowing smirk on her face.

_Dont worry about it. Coffee at 9? Diner by the precinct?-Liv_

Sending the text, I close the phone and ignore looking at Casey for a long moment. "Dont even say it. He was just letting me know he got in okay" I explain simply. "Hey you never told me, what are you even doing back? Is your suspension already over?"

"Nah" She says, shaking her head sadly. "I'm just here visiting for a few days. My boyfriend is in Germany on business and I didn't feel like staying in the apartment by myself, so I decided to stop by" She explains, smiling at the mention of her boyfriend.

The rest of the night is spent with the two of us laughing and talking about her life out of New York, both of us dwelling on how long its been since we've really talked. We both eventually fall into an easy sleep, she is on the sofa while I rest in the recliner, and a sense of comfort washes over me as I'm pulled further into a deep sleep.

The morning comes all too soon, and I find myself positioned at an odd angle on my recliner. As I stretch and begin to fully wake up, I realize I'm alone. Standing up, I begin looking around the small apartment, only to find it empty of anyone but myself. No note, no text, nothing.

* * *

AN- Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but spring break is over and I'm back to school (Ew!). I promise to update more often, as long as you lovely readers keep reviewing :) For those of you who are frequent readers, thank you for being patient and staying with me and the story. As always, reviews make me write faster. Keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Take a wild guess x)

* * *

Groaning inwardly, I grab my phone from the table and send her a quick text before checking the time.

_Where are you?? -Liv_

A small, quiet gasp escapes me once I notice the time, and I curse silently to myself before half running towards the bathroom. Its already almost 8 and I'm supposed to be meeting Elliot in an hour, giving me barely enough time to get ready and be there on time. I take a rushed but thorough shower, and I am soon digging through my closet for something to wear. I'm not normally the type of person who freaks out over what to wear, but I've now been standing in front of my closet for ten minutes and I still have no idea of what to choose. Finally, I decide on a dark blue blouse and a normal pair of dark jeans, my brown hair falling over my shoulders. Its casual, but still looks like I gave it some thought.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that its 8:30 and I'll just barely make it to the diner in time. I grab my keys, wallet, and phone before quickly leaving my apartment and heading outside to hail a cab. Just as one pulls up in front of me, my phone vibrates in my hand telling me I have text. Getting in, I see its from Casey and quickly read over it.

_Visiting some other friends. I'll call you later -Casey_

A quiet, annoyed sigh escapes my lips before I tell the cab driver where to go, and sit back as he begins making his way through the streets. Its Saturday morning, so the streets of Manhattan are crowded and busy. Almost twenty minutes pass before we finally pull up to the corner diner, and a small, relieved small crosses my features as I hand the driver his money before getting out. Walking up to the door, I see Elliot seated alone at one of the booths, and feel somewhat guilty. Hes been waiting.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Traffic was crazy" I explain as I reach the table, smiling softly. Looking up at him as I sit down, my jaw tightens slightly as I take in his appearance. I already knew what to expect, but seeing his cut and bruised face in the daylight is even harder. Hes in pain, and I cant help, no matter how much I want to.

"Don't worry about it, I haven't been here long. Only about five minutes" He explains with a relaxed smile. He notices how my face drops a bit when I take in his expression, and laughs lightly. "Relax, Liv. Its not as bad as it looks, I've been through worse. This is nothing" He promises. I want to believe him, but the small band aid barely covering the gash on his cheek tells me different. "The only thing that really sucks about it is the fact that Cragens going to put me on desk duty for a week"

"Elliot, how can you be so calm about this? You got your ass kicked and your acting like nothing even happend" His behavior has always confused me, but this is way beyond what I was expecting from him.

"It was nothing, really. It was my fault, I shouldn't have just asked her flat out like that, especially not with Eddie in the room. I made a mistake, and I paid for it. Am I saying that I'm glad he smashed my face in? No, but I understand why he did it." Elliot explains. "But, that's not what I came here to talk about"

A confused look briefly crosses my features as I hear the last part. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Anything but what happened in Florida. What did I miss while I was gone? Who did you get partnered with?" It surprises me that he seems genuinely interested in whats going on at the precinct, but a part of me thinks he just wants the attention off of himself.

Letting out a small breath, I begin. "Well, I was supposed to be paired up with John, but he called in sick for the first few days. Strep throat...Again."

"Again?" He asks at the exact moment the word leaves my mouth. We both chuckle softly, and I continue to tell him all that he missed, and how Cragen had almost taken me off the case when a suspect began taking a personal interest in me. I see my partners own jaw tighten as I explain that part. "Sorry I wasn't here" He apologizes, the faintest hint of guilt seeping through his words.

"Dont worry about it, El. Its probably better that you weren't. Chances are, if you had been here, the perv would have ended up looking like you" I tease with a playful smirk. He glares jokingly at me as he sips his coffee and shakes his head.

"I'm serious though, Liv. I shouldn't have even needed to go to Florida" The seriousness of his tone alerts me immediately. Hes ready to talk. "I never should have gotten myself into this mess again. I mean, I don't really regret Eli, but he wasn't made out of..out of love. He was made out of loneliness and...desperation is the only other word that seems to fit." He sighs softly before continuing, now looking down into his half drinken coffee cup. "I never should have gone back to Kathy that night, it was a mistake. I just...Didn't know where else to go, what else to do. Everything has been such a mess this last year" He goes on, shaking his head. "And you." Confusion and surprise once again cross my features as I hear him mention me. Just as I am about to ask what I have to do in all of this, he continues. "You have stuck by my side through all of it. You put aside all my bullshit and the chaos that follows me, and had my back through all of it"

"We're partners, Elliot. And friends, thats what I'm here for" I say softly after he stays quiet for a long moment. "You've done the exact same thing for me over the years, thats just how we are"

He waits another minute before speaking, and his words leave me speechless. "Liv, I've been thinking about leaving Special Victims" He says softly, his voice low as he stares at his coffee cup. I'm suddenly thankful he isn't looking at me, this way he isn't able to see the tears that have quickly sprung to my eyes at the thought of doing this job without him. He does, however, hear my sharp intake of breath. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere" he promises, "But I thought about it. There are so many cases we deal with that make this job unbearable, and they make me wonder what the hell I'm still doing there. But then I..." He trials off as he looks up in time to see the first and only tear slide silently down my cheek. Elliot's expression becomes concerned and apologetic as he takes in my vulnerable state. "Liv, what is it? Whats wrong?" His tone is gentle and careful as he speaks, and his hand hesitantly reaches across the table and covers mine.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lie, quickly wiping the tear from my cheek. "You just kind of scared me when you said you were thinking of leaving. It just sort of caught me off guard, thats all" I explain truthfully, not bothering to tell him the other reason why tears suddenly brimmed at my eyes. He smiled that soft, comforting Stabler smile that always manages to make my thoughts blurry and my heart skip a beat. He squeezes my hand lightly before pulling back.

"Liv, can I be honest with you?" He asks, catching me off guard once again. I simply nod, telling him to go on. He is almost always honest with me, so it confuses me when he asks questions like that. "The only real reason I decided to keep this job...is because of you" With those words, my heart skips another beat before jumping into overload. I bite down lightly on the inside of my lip as I wait for him to continue, hoping the next sentence that comes out of his mouth does not involve the word 'but'.

* * *

A/N- The next chapter (part 2 of the diner scene) will be up soon, I promise. Its the weekend, so I'll be updating a lot more for the next few days. Keep reviewing and telling me what you guys think, and check out my other stories. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or email me and I'll be happy to answer them (: Thanks lovelys.


End file.
